


My Demon Prince

by Littlewildcat



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demons, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlewildcat/pseuds/Littlewildcat
Summary: Yuuri is traveling back from the city after trading some goods. On the way home his caravan is ambushed by demons. What happens when one of them falls for him?





	1. Captured

Yuuri panted heavily as he ran. His caravan had been ambushed by some demons. He had been in his way back from the city with some supplies that his family had needed when it was attacked. Usually groups of villagers would band to gather and hire soldiers to escort them to the city for extra protection and that would be fine, but these demons were stronger than the average demon and had demolished the group of soldiers within minutes, leaving the villagers helpless. 

Yuuri ran once the soldiers were defeated, trying to evade capture. He was pursued not long after. He refused to look back as he was to frightened as to what he knew was there. He felt them closing the distance between them rapidly. Yuuri tried to run faster, but was no longer able too. He was beginning to tire and felt that he may collapse. 

Growls and vicious snarls echoed behind him. Whatever wants to get him was far from friendly and would probably kill him. Yuuri’s lungs burned and his visions blurred with tears as he realized the inevitable was quickly approaching him. This was how his life was going to end: far from his home and family and terrified for his life. 

Yuuri heard the noises getting louder. He continued on ahead when he felt something grab his leg. He hit the ground hard and felt himself submerge into a world of darkness.

-/-

 

Yuuri knew he wasn’t dead when he felt as if his headache was splitting in two. He tried to open his eyes, but his left eye was swollen shut, he didn’t bother touching it as it would most likely Hurt. He felt the rough bandages around his head rub against his skin. He groaned as he tried to move in the piles and piles of soft pillows and sheets that he was nestled in. It was warm and comfortable, but it still concerned him as this was not his bed, not his home. 

He was able to sit up a little and look at his surroundings. It seemed like a small cave with a fire place in the corner, what appeared to be a small closet and a single night stand next to the nest that Yuuri was in.

Said nest was best described as such rather than an actual bed. It was fitted into a small alcove filled with a variety of furs, blankets and pillows. It was comfortable and warm and he would have no qualms to stay in said nest but he was in a strange place and right now he wanted to go home. Especially since he was only in a long nightshirt and no pants or underwear.

Yuuri jumped a little when he saw the door to the room open. What walked through that door was something he didn’t expect. It was a young, beautiful man with silver fringed hair and steely blue eyes. He was tall with long legs and his face was elegantly sculpted. He looked like an angel. He was dressed in a magnets coat with a series of medals and black pants. Despite being inside he wore a dark cape bordered with white fur and golden threadings. He looked like royalty. He could have been a prince and Yuuri wouldn’t have questioned it. 

 

He approached the nest, ignoring the way Yuuri backed away from him. His steely eyes bore into Yuuri as he reached the edge of the bed. He stood still for a moment, gaze burning into him. 

Before he knew it the man was on top of him, ripping his barely clothed body free of its confines. Yuuri was pinned onto his stomach, face forced into the mattress. He felt the man’s weight on him and a hardness poke at his back.  
Yuuri struggled, but couldn’t get out of the man’s strong grip. His eyes began to water as he futilely tried to break free.

When his vain attempts failed to release him Yuuri began to sob. “ Why?! Why are you hurting me! Please, please let me go! I just want to go home!” Tears streamed down Yuuri’s face as he sobbed. 

 

The body shoved him stiffened. And then as if he we burned, he jumped back, releasing Yuuri. Yuuri continued to sob, despite being free. He was scared and nervous and just wanted to go home. 

 

“Why are you being so mean?,” Yuri cried, “If I ever did something to wrong you I’m sorry. B-but you don’t have to be so mean. I just want to go home! I just want to go home. “ 

 

Yuuri looked at the man and saw that he was frozen stuff and looked as if he were shocked by Yuuri’s decoration. 

 

The man opened and closed his mouth as if he couldn’t properly pronounce the words he wanted to say. 

“ Umm....ummm....” he muttered.

 

Yuuri kept sobbing. He wanted to go home. He was in a strange place with a very strange man and he wanted to go home. 

 

“ Wahhh..... wahhhh...” Yuuri continued to cry. 

The man continued to stand there. He looked frightened. Maybe as much as Yuuri. 

 

“ Ummm... I’ll give you some time alone..... And bring Phichit.” With that the man ran out of the room, leaving Yuuri confused.

 

His tears slowed and his sobbing quieted to sniffles. He looked at the door that the handsome stranger left through. Yes, he decided, he was thoroughly confused. 

-/-

 

Yuuri was left alone to his own devices for quiet some time. However, he didn’t leave the room or the nest for that matter. He was too scared as to what he may meet if he did. So, he just stayed snuggled up in the pillows and blankets of his nest. 

 

After some time, a dark skinned man walked through the door. He had introduced himself as Phichit. He was very friendly and Yuuri liked him the moment they started conversing.

It would have been a normal conversation if not for the pair of steely blue eyes peering at him from the crack of the door. It unnerved Yuuri and at one point, he wondered if he should really trust Phichit.

Sensing his distress Phichit said, “ Don’t worry about him. He is just not very.... well I guess he can be best described as social awkward. He doesn’t really know how to act around others especially those that catch his eye. Isn’t that right Victor?” Phichit directed the last part to the door. As if he was embarrassed he got caught, the door shut quickly and noises of someone scurrying away were heard.

Phichit chuckled. “ You should have seen his face when he came to me. ‘ Please help me! The love of my life hates me.’ It was really too much.”

Yuuri gave a small smile. Phichit’s happy attitude was a bit contagious. 

“‘ Love of my life?’ What is he talking about?”

“ Demons pick mates or partners based on certain scents and other qualities. Hence Victor, that awkward creep that your probably terrified of, is in love with you. He is quiet popular in the demon community. You will probably make a few demons really jealous. “

 

“ If this is a demon community why are you here? Are you someone’s mate?”

 

“ Yes. My mate is Victor’s friend.”

 

Yuuri nodded. “ So how can I get home? I want to see my family.”

“ I can’t give you the answer for that. Victor is one to follow his whims and right now he has his eye on you and believes that he is in love with you. He pursues whatever he wants relentlessly. He will be the one you need to ask. He will either relent and let you see your family or he will lock you up and buy you nice jewelry to impress you. “

Yuuri nodded. He would have to face this crazy demon eventually. 

Yuuri heard the door open again and noticed a pair of steely eyes peering at them again. He wondered if it was always going to be like this. If that was that case, he will never be able to ask to see his family. 

His thoughts were interrupted with Phichit’s voice, “ Victor please get your guest some food. I’m sure it has been a while since he has eaten. It will be very nice if you could do this for you guest.” With that the door closed again and more scurrying noises were heard. 

Yuuri stared at the door. This demon will defiantly be interesting to talk too.

-/-

 

I hope you like the story so far. Please leave your comments and if I should continue this story. I’m currently looking for a beta. I would like advise in how to find one. Also, if anyone could help, I am still looking for that Naruto fanfiction I mentioned earlier. If anyone could I would appreciate any advice to find this fanfic as well.


	2. Demons 101

The meal was very simple. It was just a salami sandwich with some cheese cut into a clumsy shape of a heart. That with the steely eyes gazing at him made him feel a little nervous. He never approached after their meeting earlier but he kept watching him as if he were some unique and wonderful creature and he didn’t want to take his eyes off him. 

 

Phichit just completely ignored the interloper at the door. It was almost as if he were familiar with this strange behavior. Yuuri took a bite out of his sandwich and decided that it didn’t seem like it was poisoned. He continued to eat it and before he knew it, his sandwich was gone. He hadn’t realized that he was hungry, the stress from the whole ordeal must have been getting to him. 

 

When Victor had gone to get Yuuri is meal,Phichit has went to Victor’s closet to retrieve a long shirt to replace the tatters of his old one. However, he didn’t give him pants though. Phichit then explained him the reason as to why.

“ Demons are based on an alpha, beta and omega system. They usually try to scent the other person if they are interested. Alphas usually try and smell those that they are interested in and release pheromones from their scent glands under their jaw. Betas release pheromones from their too as well as omegas. However, omegas release slick from their... um... sex when aroused or when they are interested in attracting a mate. It would been best if you keep your pants off as it reminds Victor that you are not apart of that secret system. If not he will more than likely pull off your pants just so that he can try and sniff you. And if he wants to do that he will do anything to do so. So it’s just better to keep your pants off. It makes it easier for him to smell you. Victor will be able to scent you which will be important as it will show other demons that your are his property and under his protection. I suggest that you do this as many demons would love to take a human as a partner even if it’s just for fun.. “

 

Yuuri blushes madly at the explanation. Who knew there was so much into the demon culture! He never really heard much about demons anyway. It wasn’t like he wasn’t interested. It was because the information available was very limited. Hardly anything was known about these monsters that attacked unsuspecting humans and more often than not killed them. 

 

“ So... what would happen if I keep my pants off? He won’t attack me?” Yuuri asked.

 

“ Hopefully so. But I can’t really speak much of Victor. He tends to keep to himself.. the most he might do though is rub against you or at least place himself between your butt cheeks. From personal experience that is like a big thing among demons. I’m not sure why but it feels good to them.. “ Phichit replied.

“ Yuuri blushed hard again. This was not what he was expecting at all.

 

-/-

 

Present time

 

 

The lunch settled well in Yuuris stomach and he at least felt full and a little better know that he was fed. It was a simple meal but it went a long way. . His situation still unnerved him, but he was a happy that he at least got some food. He could at least be somewhat happy about that.

 

YUURI PEEred AT Victor from the corner of his eye. He was still staring at him. He was kind of awkward. More so than Yuuri. He didn’t approach Yuuri again after his little encounter earlier. 

 

After sometime, Phichit excused himself and said he was going to sleep. Not even five minutes later, Yuuri felt himself being pushed into the mattress and a body pressing into him. Yuuri stiffened and he felt two arms around him. He was also felt something large and hard force itself in between his butt cheeks. Yuuri grasped in surprise and tried to wiggle away, but was not able to break from the strong hold. The member was pressed into Yuuri. Victor gave a soft whine when Yuuri tried to move again. Victor tried to grind against Yuuri. 

 

“ Victor stop. Stop it.” Yuuri snapped. He tried to make himself sound strong, hoping that Victor won’t hear the fear or the quiver in his voice. He was scared but he can’t let this demon know that he was. 

Victor whined and clutched him tighter. He was very much like a petulant child: whining when he could get his way for once in his life. 

 

“ Victor no!” Yuuri said more forcefully. He was trying to keep his voice calm. He didn’t want to over excite this demon or reveal his own her tangible fear. 

The demon whined again and withdrew himself. Yuuri looked over his shoulder and saw him pout. A very petulant child indeed. If Yuuri wasn’t so scared he could have called that face adorable. Like a puppy who was begging for attention from its master. 

 

Yuuri sighed and allowed himself to stay in the demons grasp. He probably wouldn’t give that part up even if Yuuri begged him to. He seemed dead set on keeping some sort of physical contact with Yuuri even if it was just holding him. Yuuri nestles back into the warm and felt himself to begin to drift to sleep, uncertain as to what the future may hold.

-/-

Thanks for reading my story this far. I am very happy that some find it enjoyable. Please continue comment and feel free to read my other stories. Also, I would appreciate any help that can be given in regards to the Naruto fanfic I’m trying to find. I really would like to read it again. It was a good read. Thanks again for reading my story and I will continue to update in the future.


	3. The Collar

The demon market was very much like a human one. There were merchants selling their wares and villagers buying said wares. The only difference was that demons of all kinds were the ones in the market. It was interesting to observe this.

The most interesting part of this adventure was that all the demons seemed to respect Victor. On top of a creature that looked like a mix between a dragon and a horse and surrounded by a small army of bodyguards, Victor sat proudly with Yuuri clutching onto him from behind. As they passed, the villagers bowed down low to him, as if he were royalty. He looked like it to with his elegant features and aristocrat attire. 

That morning, Victor woke Yuuri and handed him what looked like a blue tunic that came to the knee and a white piece of cloth that was apparently for a fundoshi. Victor had left Yuuri alone as he dressed. Once he was finished he had dragged Yuuri outside and placed him on the dragon horse creature before mounting and taking off with his small entourage. He had not said a word to him and instead focused on the road ahead.

 

What he had noticed of the outside was that there was no sky. There was light es, but no sky. It seemed as if they were underground and a strange light that came from the ceiling illuminated the area. It was a cavern. No wonder humans could never find demons, they were underground.

Even through the town, he did not talk to him. He just kept his eyes on the road and continued to his destination, wherever that may be. They continued on through the streets, the villagers bowing in their wake. They soon were out of the market area and were heading toward what looked like o be a wealthy neighborhood.

The houses were large and ornate. Yuuri could have mistaken these houses for those of the aristocrat class. He had never seen such beautiful architecture before, even in the city. This glimpse into the daily life and culture of the demon realm was eye opening for Yuuri. What scientists wouldn’t give to see what he saw.

 

They came upon a short gravel path that led to a set of ornate gates. The gates open as they approached, as if by magic. The entourage continued forward and halted again when they came to the end of the drive and upon the steps of what seemed to be a small palace. 

Victor hopped off his stead and helped Yuuri dismount. He grabbed his hand and led him toward the entrance of the house as the guards moved away from the house to the side of it. 

Victor pushed the door open. It surprised Yuuri to know that someone could have such minimal security when obviously a house this nice must have some valuables inside. Victor pulled him up a grand staircase not to fair form the entrance and turned to the left down a corridor at the first level. 

Yuuri began to hear panting and moaning sounds. He hid behind Victor, afraid of what he might see. Was this demon they were visiting torturing people? Was he going to face the same fate?

Victor pulled him into a large room. And there laying on a red chaise was Phichit. On top of him was another man, a young man with black hair and pale skin thrusting quickly into Phichit; grunting all the while. Phichit moaned and whimpered at each strong thrust. They were both naked except for two matching red collars around their necks. Yuuri looked at the colors closely and saw that they had small diamond stitched into them, causing them to sparkle. 

“ Has it really been that long that you forgot to properly mount?”

 

Yuuri realized there was another person in the room. The demon was shirtless with black wings sprouting from his back and blonde hair and a pair of tight black pants that left nothing to the imagination. He turned around when he heard them enter. 

“ Ah, Victor I didn’t expect you so soon!” He cooed.

 

Victor just nodded his head and sat down in the nearest chair, dragging Yuuri with him and setting him on his lap.

“ It has been a while hasn’t it, Chris?” This was the first time Yuuri heard him speak. His voice was deep with its timbre shaking Yuuri to his core. 

 

“ So long that you got yourself a little pet.”

 

Victor didn’t respond. 

“ I got the item that you requested.” The pulled open the drawer of a nearby dresser, pulling out a package, and walked over to where Victor was sitting.

The man opened the package took out it contents a quickly place it around Yuuri before he could comprehend it. Yuuri lifted his hands and felt a leather collar around his neck. 

“ That’s all I have for now. I can get you another one once I have more time.”

“ Haa! Ahh!” Moaned the pair behind them. Phichit’s eyes were closed and his mouth open. The other man had his head hurried into Phichit’s neck and his hips were thrusting back and forth at a fast pace. 

 

Chris sighed. “ Not like that you two.” He walked toward them. He picked up something from behind the two, Yuuri saw it was phallic shaped and watched as this Chris man took the object be forcefully shoved into the end of the man on top of Phichit. He gave a loud cry as he continued to thrust. Chris moved the device in and out and side to side earning moans and grunts from the man. Then at one angle the man’s head shot up as he screamed. Chris let go of the device and it started to vibrate violently. The man fell on top of Phichit as he mewled and whimpered. Chris nodded his head and headed back to Victor.

 

Chris walked over back to Victor. “ That should be good enough for now. It will keep other away. The collar was designed to ward of low level demons, so it shouldn’t affect you at all. I’ll contact you once I receive something a little more custom made. It will be some time as Masumi will need to help me and he is currently away due to some business ventures.”

 

“ Do you know when he will be back?”

 

Chris sighed. “ Hopefully soon. I do miss him terribly. And it’s not as fun to play with these two by myself.”

 

Victor nodded. “ until then my friend.”

 

With that he gathered Yuuri and vacated the estate. 

 

-/-

 

Yuuri jumped onto his bed, or rather his temporary nest. It was a long day and he rather not think about his new collar. He just wanted to sleep. He was in the middle of adjusting the blankets when he heard the door open.

Victor was standing in the doorway, looking at him. The look he gave was much that of an apex predator on a hunt. 

The air was forced out of Yuuri’ as h was flipped to his stomach and pinned down.

Victor draped himself over his body and grounded again his bottom. He felt the hardness of a clothes erection poking his naked bottom. 

 

Yuuri begins to struggle, trying to break free. He dint want this to happen again. He felt Victor tighten his grip on him and he heard a ruffle of clothes. A hard presence made taker known between Yuuri’s cheeks. Then he began to move. He rutted into Yuuri hard and fast. 

Yuuri tried to move away but he was anchored to the bed. He felt himself becoming anxious. His breath sped up and had a sick dreaded feeling wash over him. Victor’s cock rubbed against his perineum. He felt a thick liquid being smeared into it. 

Victor grunted above him. He seems to be enjoying it. At least someone was having fun Yuuri thought. 

He struggled harder, he wanted to break free. he had too! He whimpered at his failure to do so. At his whimper he felt a soft kiss being place on his temple and a sudden warmth and wetness sticking to his butt. 

Yuuri stiffened. What was that? Did he just-?

 

Yuuri pauses for a moment as the body on top of him slumped over him and panted in exhaustion. Then he felt a sudden anger wash over him.

 

“You ass! Get off!” He snapped and pushed himself up. 

 

The movement jostled Victor and sent him-tumbling. 

Yuuri turned to him, glaring. “ What the hell is wrong with you! You can’t just do that.”

Despite his rage, Victor looked at Yuuri innocently. That only pissed him off more. Did he really think that was acceptable behavior?

Yuuri grabbed a blanket and pillow and threw them on the ground. 

 

“ You ass! You can sleep on the floor. Don’t you dare come back to this bed!”

That seemed to catch his attention. “ Wh-what?” He spluttered. He looked both shocked and confused. 

Good the ass deserved it.

“ You heard me. You are sleeping on the floor.Now good night!” He growled. 

 

For the rest of the night he heard Victor grovel and beg for forgiveness. 

 

-/-

 

Thanks for reading so far. Please leave your comments. I appreciate it. Also I would appreciate any help on the Naruto fanfic I am looking for. Please message me for more info if you can help. There is also another fanfic I am writing called Hello Mr. Officer. It is a police Yuri and mafia Victor AU that I’m hoping will be up to everyone’s liking. Please check that out as well and tel me what you think.


	4. Sorry

“ Please Yuuri! Please! I’m sorry. “ Victor whined. It has been like this all night. The begging, the whining and the pleading.

Yuuri gave an exasperated sigh As he continued his ranting. Yuuri had believed that maybe Victor would lose interest if Yuuri was firm and did not allow such behaviors such as the surprise dry humping and groping. In contrast, Victor followed around like a small puppy and like a puppy whined and whined for his masters attention. Last night, Victor slept on the floor as he whimpered when Yuuri ignored him and as he attempted to sleep.

“ Victor,” he growled. He didn’t know when he stopped fearing Victor and when he started talking back. “ That’s enough. You have been crying all night and I’m trying to eat breakfast. Are you not tired yet?”

 

Victor gave a pitiful cry as he kneeled beside Yuuri’s chair and threw his upper body on his lap dramatically. 

“ But Yuuri!,” He whined again, “ I love you! Why aren’t you paying any attention to me!”

If had a pair of ears and a tail, they would be dropping by now. 

“ Victor what you did was very bad and wrong.”

Victor pouted as if it upset him. 

“ But I want to kiss you and touch you and fu-“ 

Yuuri quickly placed a hand over his mouth to muffle him. He didn’t want to hear the last part. This stupid man, demon or whatever the hell is was , was such a pain in the ass. He acted more like a dog than anything else. The idea struck Yuuri hard. If that was the case maybe he should treat him as such.

 

“ Victor,” Yuuri started sternly “ Sit!”

Victor looked at him owlishly. He didn’t seem to grasp the command. Yuuri sighed, it was way too good to be true.

Yuuri sighed in defeat and allowed Victor to cuddle into him.

-/-

 

“ I don’t know what to do! I mean I thought if I was strict with him he would leave me alone or at least behave a little more. I don’t know what happened! He just starting begging for forgiveness and he kept following me everywhere. I just don’t know what to do!” Yuuri ranted to Phichit and Seung as he paced in his small room.

Around lunch time Christophe came over to take Victor away for “ business matters” and had dropped both Phichit and Seung off at Yuuri’s room and took off. Yuuri didn’t bother attempting to run away as he had a feeling he would be caught by another weird demon and then god knows what would happen then.

 

“ Well I did tell you demons are kind of like this.”

“ You did But this is a whole new level. The man is driving insane!”

Phichit chuckled as Yuuri flopped down onto the bed.

 

“ Well they are a bit much and I heard from Chris that Victor is a bit...um... eccentric. “

 

Yuuri huffed at the description. Eccentric was not a word that came into mind. 

 

“ You should maybe ask Chris for help.”

 

“ How can he help me? I saw what he made you do when Victor took me to your house. I don’t want to do that with him. That’s what I’m trying to avoid. He already humps me and grope me enough as it is. I don’t want to have sex with him.”

 

Phichit gave Yuuri a mischievous smile and told him of his plan.

 

-/-

Sorry I didn’t have time to write this week. It has been a little crazy. I hope I can write more in the future. Thank you so far for your support and please continue to share your thoughts and comments. I wanted this chapter to be longer but I felt it has been a while since I last updated so I wanted to put this up.


	5. Anger

Yuuri didn’t know why he agreed to this. Phichit had been so insistent, saying that it would solve all of his problems with Victor. Yuuri hopes it was true so that he could get out of this demon village and back to his own home. He didn’t want to live here. He didn’t want to die here. He wanted to see his family again. 

 

Currently he laid bare on the nest that he and Victor shared. Phichit was on top of him, between his legs and rubbing his face against the pulse point of his neck. He grinded against Yuuri softly, slowly stirring his member to life. Seung has next to him on his side, placing soft kisses along his other neck and shoulder. 

 

Phichit Said That for some demons, if their captive smelled like someone else, then they would just give up their catch, no longer attracted to them. With this thought process, he hoped that Victor would lose interest and let him go. 

Thy had been like this for some time now, trying to ensure Yuuri no longer smelled like Victor. Yuuri didn’t know that it was such an involved process that required so much time and care. 

 

Yuuri let out a soft sigh as Phichit grinded on him rather hard. It felt good. Yuuri felt himself becoming lightheaded and relaxed at the sensations. 

 

Suddenly the warm weight that had been on top of Yuuri was pulled off. It surprised him to say the least and he settled himself on his elbows. The kissing from Seung had also stopped too. Yuuri saw Victor, angry and snarling next to him. Phichit and Seung were on the floor cowering behind Chris who was separating Victor and the two. 

 

Victor looked royally pissed and feral. He no longer looked completely human. His white hair was now to his waist, his ears were pointed, curved black horns sprouted from the side of his head and a long black tail that whipped around violently, displaying his anger. Yuuri looked toward his hands and saw that they had transformed into talons. He looked like a beast born from a nightmare, beastly and vicious. 

Yuuri was frightened, he was scared, he was terrified, he was sad. He felt a number of emotions that he could not decipher at the moment. Victor was royally pissed, with his teeth gnashing at the air and his snarls echoing throughout the room. He was pissed at Phichit. He was pissed at Seung. He was pissed at Chris. And he was probably more than likely pissed at Yuuri as well. 

He was going to die. He was going to die here. He was going to die away from his village, his family and friends. He was going to die painfully at the hands of a demon in a strange place. He felt his breath quick and tears blur his vision. He was terrified. He gave a loud sniffle and that seemed to catch Victor’s attention.

Victor whipped his head around to him. Yuuri stiffened under the gaze of the ice cold eyes. Instead of anger, he saw his eyes soften. He thought he was imagining things, but another look showed him he was not imagining things. Victor’s eyes gazed at him softly and lovingly.  
The snarls and grows softened to purrs and mewls. Yuuri continued to cry as his fear paralyzed him.

Victor crawled over to him and re-adjusted Yuuri to his side and curled around him, his tail wrapping around his body. Yuuri felt his head being led to a strong chest. The purrs increased in their volumes and with his closeness to Victor he felt his body heat and the vibrations from his chest. Victor nuzzled into his hair and wrapped an arm around him. Yuuri let out an angry, ugly sob. He felt snot running down his nose and he knew his face was splotchy red. Victor ducked his head and began to lick his face, as if he were trying to comfort him. The soft velvet tongue left wet trails on his face. 

 

Victor continued to purr and Yuuri continued to cry. Victor purred and Yuuri cried. Victor purred. Yuuri cried. Yuuri thought it was an endless cycle, he didn’t know how long it lasted, but he felt Victor pull him close and try to comfort him. 

 

Eventually Yuuri felt himself begin to calm down. Whether it was because he was getting tired or if it were due to Victor, he didn’t know. As Yuuri calmed, Victor’s purrs softened and stopped. A large talon gently pushed Yuuri’s face upward to look at the gaze of Victor. He saw the softness of the blue eyes and concerned expression of his visage. He didn’t look like he was going to kill him. Yuuri hopes he wasn’t going to kill him. Or anyone else for that matter. He hoped that Chris had taken both Seung and Phichit away by now. He hoped that they were safe. He didn’t want to be the reason for their deaths. 

Victor let go of his face and pulled his body closer. He stroked his back softly, being mindful of his dangerous talons. The soft purring restarted. Yuuri presses his face into the strong chest in front of him. He felt himself relaxing. His anxiety was dissipating and a calmness began to envelope him, caress him. Yuuri’s eyes began to feel heavy. He wanted to sleep. He felt the sudden need to surrender to his need to sleep and curl into Victor and cuddle with him as if he were a giant teddy bear and not a blood thirsty demon who was about to kill his newly made friends. Within minutes Yuuri felt his eyes closed as he drifted off to sleep. 

-/-

Sorry for the delay of updates. I have been busy with work lately and I haven’t had time to write. I am debating which story to update next. I am glad that people like both works and are enjoying the updates. Please continue to comment and give your feedback. I am happy that everyone is enjoying it and hope to continue to hear you in the future.


	6. Going Home

Yuuri felt something warm and hard on his back. It was comfortable but it felt strange. In his sleepy daze, something told him this feeling was strange but he was too tired to care. A smooth, but hard object nudged at his backside. Yuuri continued to ignore it until he felt it begin to grind between the globes of his bottom.

He snapped his eyes open in surprised and looked behind him. There he saw the demon of all his problems. He began to pant as he rutted against Yuuri. Yuuri became pissed.

“ Victor what the hell are you doing?!”

 

The demon ignored him and counties to rut against him. His eyes were half mast and mouth slightly parted. In the corner of his eye, he saw Victor’s tail wagging very much like a dog’s when it was happy. 

 

“ Victor!” He snapped.

 

Victor continued to ignore him as he continued his rutting. Yuuri began to feel a warm, wet sensation smear on his perineum. Yuuri tried to ignore it. He didn’t want to know what it was. He had his suspicious but he didn’t by any means want to verify them. 

 

Victor was panting and growling loudly above him. Yuuri looked to either side of his head and saw the claws grip the bed covers tightly, tearing into the fabric and ripping it to shreds.

Victor wasn’t letting up. He kept at his pace. He ignored Yuuri. Yuuri sighed and resigned himself to Victor’s behavior. This demon was freaking hard headed and will do what ever he wanted. It was best to wait and address it later.

 

It did not take long before Victor let out a low moan as he came. The warm liquid seeped between his butt cheeks and covered his legs. Yuuri was a bit surprised that Victor has the ability to come this much. But what should he expect from this demon? He was full of surprises after all. Victor collapsed onto his back. Within seconds Yuuri heard the demon softly snoring. He sighed for what felt like the hundredth time, he might as well sleep as well, he was still fatigued and bit probably was not a bad idea to fall asleep. Yuuri closed his eyes and felt himself drift off again.

 

-/-

 

“ Yuuri! Please Yuuri,” Victor whined as he clutched onto Yuuri’s midsection as they both sat in the couch. 

Chris had stopped by to check on them after Victor’s display of aggression the day before. He had suggested to Victor that it may be safer for Yuuri to return to his home village as Victor could end up seriously injuring him especially when he uncharacteristically lost control such as yesterday. When Chris had mentioned that, Victor had begun to wail and clung onto Yuuri as if the very suggestion of him leaving would cause him to disappear. 

 

“ Victor, you know that your behavior yesterday was not acceptable. You were about to hurt both Phichit and Seung, who are both under my care. If you weren’t my friend, I could have attacked. “ Chris said.

 

“ It was an accident!,” Victor wailed, “ I thought Yuuri was going to leave me! I love him! I love him! I love him!”

Yuuri stroked Victor’s hair in an attempt to calm him. He had already soaked his shirt through with tears and snot. While looking at him, Yuuri noticed that Victor was not as perfect as he originally thought. For one, he was a real ugly crier. It made him felt a little bit better as to why someone as perfect as Victor can fall for someone as imperfect as him. Victor continued to sob into Yuuri’s midsection, obviously devastated. 

 

Yuuri sighed. He knew it was going to be a bad idea. He has a strong premonition it would be so. But as he looked down at Victor, devastated and unconsolable, he couldn’t help but feel pity for him. He seemed that he really liked him and wanted to be with him. He never met anyone who was even mildly interested in him. It would only be fair that he gave him a chance. 

 

“ Victor,” Yuuri said softly.

The silver head snapped up and looked up at him with red, watery eyes.

 

“ Victor,” Yuuri started again, “ I’ll like to return to my village....”

 

Before Yuuri could finish his sentence Victor began to cry and held him tightly.

“ Please! Please don’t leave me! I’ll be good. I-I can change. I’m sorry for yesterday!” He continued to cry.

 

Yuuri gave an exasperated sigh. This man would not listen. He grabbed Victor by his hair and pulled his face upward to face him. “ Listen,you insufferable demon, I’ll return to my village and you shall come with me. I’ll introduce you to my parents and you shall behave cordially and give them a reason to accept your eccentric self to be a suitor , understand?”

 

Victor looked at him owlishly and as he tried to comprehend what was being said to him. He was still for a moment as if he could not believe what was being said to him. Then his face forms into a large smile as he embraced Yuuri. Yuuri embraced Victor back as he wondered what the future will hold for the both of them. 

-/-

Thanks for reading my story thus far. I’m a little late on the update, but I hope you like this chapter and will continue to show your support. Thanks so much. I’m going to try and wrap this story up so I can focus on my other one.


	7. The Trip

Yuuri knew Victor was eccentric. He had lived with him for a period of time and noticed his strange behavior and impulsive decisions. He had a flare for the unexpected and lived to surprise. It was as if it were written in his DNA. What he didn’t expect though was the entourage that Victor was hell bent on bringing. He couldn’t let him bring this crowd with him to the village. It would terrify everyone! Just thinking about it makes him anxious and it wasn’t the small militia that Victor was bringing with him.

There was Chris. He was a problem. He was so lewd and sexual. He was currently draped on what Yuuri suspected was his husband who just came from abroad. He was placing kisses on his neck and face as his hands roamed. 

 

Then there was the angry looking troll that Victor called his uncle. Victor had explained that he was like a father figure as his own parents had been killed while they were raiding a village. He had raised Victor and it seemed that the man wanted to strangle Victor the majority of the time as he can’t control him. 

The one that made him worry the most was Victor’s brother who happened to share the same name as himself. Yuuri has never seen him before. He was a boy with fair skin, blonde shoulder length hair and light colored eyes. He had a permanent scowl etched on his face as he glared at Yuuri. He had growled at him earlier and bared his teeth. He was obviously an aggressive demon. Yuuri was worried what he would do in a large crowd or his village. He didn’t seem to like humans much. That was supported by the fact how he lashed out at Phichit earlier when he got too close. When he had stalked toward Yuuri, Victor had sent him a withering glare and he had slinked back. 

Victor’s brother had a human companion. with him. He was taller than him with a dark complexion and black hair. He wore a serious expression on his visage and seemed to Yuuri more like an deadly assassin than a human dildo as Chris had called him. He had introduced himself as Otabek and he seemed to be unafraid of Yuri and his nasty attitude. 

Yuuri sighed as Victor placed him on his horses saddle and climbed on afterward. This adventure was going to be a long one.

-/-

They had covered a lot of ground by the time they made camp at nightfall. There was a small village of tents by the time everyone had set up their sleeping quarters. It looked beautiful in Yuuri’s opinion to see the small village of light filled tents. He would have loved to be in one of those tents on his own sleeping roll. But that was not the case. Instead he was dragged by Victor to a larger tent filled with pillows and sheets to participate in an orgey. That was where Yuuri found himself. In a tent among other people having sex.

In one corner, he saw the other Yuri on his hands and knees as Otabek was behind him, fingering his hole. The blonde had his head down as he moaned, a light sheen of sweat covering his body. Otabek has withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his cock. There was no preamble as he slammed himself balls deep into the smaller, more lithe body. He began thrusting into the body quickly. 

“ Unng.... ahh...ahhhh...ahh!” The other Yuri cried as he was pounded into. 

 

“ Looks like the demon brat is getting pounded into submission.” Chris said. Yuuri looked over to him and saw the demon sitting on his husband’s lap, with Masumi making subtle little thrusts upward, and with Phichit’s head between his legs. Yuuri didn’t see his privates and could only guess that Phichit was the reason for it. Seung was behind Phichit, grinding into him. 

“ They seen to be having fun.” Victor said as he led Yuuri to a pile of velvety cushions. Yuuri kept silent, not wanting to upset the older demon. 

“ If you want we could have a little fun ourselves...” Victor let a stray hand wander high up Yuuri’s thigh, making small patterns on his pant leg. Yuuri blushed at the innuendo. Victor was being a little to forward and expectant to tonight.

 

Victor made a motion with his hand and conjured a glass of red wine. He offered it to Yuuri who took it willing and downed t quickly. Maybe if he drank a little it he would be able to calm his racing nerves. He couldn’t handle this Victor sober. Maybe if he got drunk enough and passed out, Victor would leave him alone. He could only hope.

 

-/-

This dream was quite real. It should unnerve Yuuri but he couldn’t care at the current moment. He straddled Victor who was declined on a small pile of cushions. Yuuri ripped opened Victor’s shirt and placed his hands on the well defined Chest presented in front of him. He dipped his head and placed an open mouthed kiss in his nipple, swirling his tongue around the tanned bud. He heard a moan he couldn’t tell if it was his own or someone else’s. 

 

Yuuri nipped the bud before pulling back. He lowered his hands down Victor’s abdomen to his crotch and grasped it. Yuuri stood up and saw Seung out of the corner of his eye. He sauntered over and deposited himself next to him. The other boy was naked and smelled different. It was fowl or acerbic, it was lewd and it excited Yuuri. Yuuri pushed the boy in his back and straddled his hips. He pulled off his shirt and began to grind on the man. 

He rolled his hips and traced the man’s abdomen. The boy blushed as Yuuri smirked down at him. 

 

He got up once again and looks at a lustful Victor he swayed his hips and danced gracefully, sliding off his pants and underwear. He hopped onto Victor once again and rode him as if his life depended on it. He started to feel light headed and his vision went dark.

 

-/-

When Yuuri woke up the next morning, he saw Victor a few feet away from him and staring at him as if he were a dangerous animal. In front of him he saw a fuming Yuri.

 

“ You disgusting pig! No one wants to see you dancing drunk and naked!”

 

Yuuri blushed and tried to remember what happened last night.

 

-/-

 

Sorry for the delay. I am hoping I could get another chapter in before the end of the break. Thank you for your support so far and please comment and follow my story. Thank you and happy thanksgiving. :)


	8. Homecoming

Yuuri saw the gates leading to his village. He couldn’t have been more excited. He was finally going to see his family again. Today couldn’t have been any better except for the fact that Victor seemed a little different today. He wasn’t his usually exuberant self. He looked sad and avoided looking Yuuri in the eye. Yuuri couldn’t remember what happened two days ago. He knew he had a little to drink and that maybe he did something wild but he just couldn’t remember the details. 

 

Yuuri saw a sentry guard from the wall encircling the village. Victor rode forward and moved the horse to the side to reveal Yuuri. Yuuri smiled at the guard as he raised his hand in a wave. He should recognize him. Takeshi was his childhood friend and they grew up together. 

“ Takeshi!,” he called out. 

 

The gates were opened and they were granted access.

 

-/-

 

Yuuri was happy to be with his family and he was thankful for eating his mom’s home cooking once again in their family owned inn and spa. His father, mother and Mari had cried as they embraced him. His eyes were not dry either as he embraced them back. The last time he had embraced them was when he had left the village and he was happy to finally be able to be with them once more.  
And now at his family’s dinner table, he couldn’t be any happier. Well... maybe that’s not entirely true. Yuuri would be happier if Victor wasn’t so sad. He looked depressed. He hadn’t talked to Yuuri since when they were together in the tent. Quiet frankly, it seemed as if Victor was avoiding him. When everyone was sitting at the Victor was trying to go for the seat furthest away from  
Yuuri until his mother insisted that he sit next to Yuuri. 

 

“ I can’t thank you enough for bringing our son home. We are forever in your debt.” His mother stated. 

His parents and Mari pampered Victor and offered him any food or wine he wanted. They lauded his kindness to protect Yuuri and bring him back home safely. Victor just smiled, but Yuuri could see that the smile didn’t reach his eyes. He laughed at all the embarrassing stories that his mother had of his childhood but Yuuri could still see that he was saddened.The behavior worried Yuuri. It concerned him so that he didn’t really pay particular attention to the shenanigans of his other traveling companions. 

 

When the dinner was concluded, Yuuri was instructed by his father to lead Victor to the master suite of their spa and inn. When they got to the door, Yuuri grabbed Victor by his shirt and dragged him inside, locking the door behind him. He turned Victor to face him, he noticed how close they were. He could feel Victor’s breath tickle his face and smell his musky scent.

“ Please Victor, tell me what is wrong. You are acting so different. What plagues you?”

Victor avoided looking at Yuuri. This was beginning to piss him off. Something was wrong and Victor was refusing to tel him! He could help! He wanted to help! He wanted to make things right. He grasped Victor’s chin and turned his face so that he was looking at him. What Yuuri saw shocked him.

 

Tears were streaming down his beautiful face. He still looked down, avoiding eye contact with Yuuri. 

“ Victor wants wrong,” Yuuri asked again. 

 

Victor looked up at him and glared, pushing his hand away from his face. 

 

“ You are already here. You already got what you wanted. You are here and you no longer need me.” He snapped.

“ What are you talking about? When have I ever said that! Yes I missed my village and family and I wanted to come back, but when did I ever say I was using you? You kidnapped and I was pissed, yes. But I never used you. You freaking jumped me and jumped me numerous times. Did it look like I ever once came on to you or looked like I enjoyed that shit?!”

 

At that, it looked as if something broke in Victor. Victor began to sob. He crumpled over and fell onto the floor. The sobs wracked his body, and his shoulders shook from the force.

 

Yuuri looked at him in shock. What the hell was happening?

“ I love you! I love you so much. I-I tried to mark you happy, b-but I-I-I’m not good enough!” And with that he began to wail uncontrollably. Yuuri sat down next to Victor and awkwardly placed his arms around him in an embrace.

 

“ Umm...umm.... Y-you do make me happy. I mean you treated me really well and you brought me back here. Not to mention you kind of saved me. So yeah you do make me happy.” 

 

“ But you want to leave me! You told me that you wanted to reward me that night. That you were happy to be going home! Why else would you offer to sleep with me. Just bang me real quick? Reward me like some dog who did a trick? I loved you! And I still love you. I just wanted to be loved. B-but I wasn’t good enough!” He continued to cry again. Yuuri held him closer. Oh shit. Oh shut. He was that drunk? That drunk that he offered himself to Victor. Even though Yuuri hated drunk Yuuri and was not able to understand his actions a good majority of the time. He knew what he was doing.

 

Yuuri pulled Victor’s face to face him once again and began to kiss him. Victor was shocked and first he didn’t react. Then he pushed back softly and placed his hands on Yuuri’s waist. Victor licked Yuuri’s lips tentatively, asking for permission. Yuuri granted him access. He felt the soft appendage explore his mouth and wrap itself around his own tongue. Yuuri copied demurely at first, but became more confident when he heard Victor let out a loud moan.

Yuuri let go of Victor’s face and grabbed the hem of Victor’s shirt. He slowly pulled it up. Victor took the signal and broke apart briefly to allow Yuuri to pull it off. Yuuri took his off to and threw himself on Victor placing a quick kiss on his lips. 

 

“ I wasn’t leaving you honey. I was offering myself to you because I may,” Yuuri let his hand wander down from Victor’s abdomen to the edge of his pants, “ just” He unbuttoned the top button, “ have,” he pushed further down until he felt something hard “ a crush” he grasped it which caused Victor to gasped, “ on you.” 

Victor looked at him with a lustful gaze. He breathed heavily as he stared at Yuuri long and hard. “ My drunk self has a little more bravado than me, but sometimes I can have some to.” With that they began to kiss and Yuuri moved his hand up and down on his shaft. Yuuri broke away and lowered his head to Victor’s crotch. He placed a soft kiss on its head before devouring it. He swirled his tongue around the appendage and pulled himself off a bit before moving back down on it. His hot breath and saliva encased the Victor’s hard erection. 

 

Victor moaned loudly, Yuuri thought he was going to let him continue but surprisingly Victor pulled Yuuri off and pushed him on his back. 

 

“ Not tonight. Tonight I will have you.” Victor pulled Yuuri’s pants off and lowered his own. He spat onto his fingers and placed them at Yuuri’s entrance. He gently rubbed the area, but Yuuri grabbed his hand and pushed it in quickly. Yuuri grasped at the sensation, he never had anything placed there before but he loved the feeling. 

“ Yuuri! You could hurt yourself...That was-“

 

Yuuri pulled Victor down, “ Shut up and just fuck me.”

Victor just nodded dumbly. He thrusted in his fingers and pulled out a bit before pushing back in. Yuuri grabbed his wrist once again. “Forget the prep. Just fuck me with your cock. And if you ask if I am sure I swear Victor I will walk out that door after I kick your ass.” He needed this badly and Victor was taking way too long for his own comfort. 

 

Victor gulped and pulled his fingers out. He lined himself with Yuuri’s entrance and nudges the head in just a little bit. Without preamble, Yuuri grasps Victor’s hips with his legs and forces Victor closer and his cock further inside him. They both moaned at the sensation, Victor fell forward and hardly stopped himself was crashing into Yuuri by landing on his forearms. 

Victor felt his body morph as he lost control to his demon form. His body was preparing to rut. Yuuri’s sweet tightness was sending him over the edge into an early rut. “ Let go, Victor. Let go and fuck me. Fuck me hard.” 

 

Victor obeyed. His horns, tail and claws came out. He let out a loud snarl and he began to thrust wildly into Yuuri. Yuuri cried out loudly and clutched onto Victor, unable to keep up with him and holding on desperately for the ride. 

 

“ Ahhh! Ahhh! Unng....Ahhhh!” Yuuri cried. 

Victor lowered his head and nipped at the skin on Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri clawed at Victor’s back senselessly. Victor growled as Yuuri cried and whined in pleasure. 

 

“ Ohhh....Victor! Victor! Fuck me harder! Don’t stop! Don’t stop!” He yelled out. 

 

Victor let out a snarl as he thrusted his hips forward roughly. He pulled back out and thrusted in harshly again. Yuuri was probably not going to walk tomorrow but neither cared at the moment. 

 

“ Almost there Victor. Oh god... almost there! I’m close Victor! I’m close! Please faster! Faster! Oh god!”

 

He continued to move, not changing his pace.

“ Move faster dammit! Fuck me god dammit! Fuck me like I’m your bitch! “ 

 

With that Victor thrusted faster, quickly pulling him into a savage kiss before pulling back and nipping again at his neck and collarbone. 

“ Yes! Yes! Yes! Like that!”

 

“ Who do you belong to?” Victor growled.

“ You! Victor only you. I’m yours I’m your bitch!”

“ Who’s ass is this!”

“ Yours! Yours! Please let me come!”

 

He thrusted one more time and they both released hard, Victor with a roar and Yuuri with a loud cry. Victor’s cum flooded into Yuuri and seeped at a bit at the edges around his cock. 

 

They both panted harshly as they came back to Earth. Victor pulled out gingery from Yuuri. At that, the door was slammed open. Victor lowered his body to cover Yuuri. 

At the door was a fuming and snarling Yuri, “ You disgusting old man! No one wants to hear you fuck your pig! Next time get your own house to do it because everyone else is trying to fucking sleep!” With that the angry blonde stormed out, slamming the door behind him. 

 

Yuuri blushed and groaned as he could imagine what tomorrow would bring. 

Victor gave him a kiss. “ Don’t worry my little one, my house is very much sound proof.”

Yuuri smiled and kissed him back as he thought at least he is with the demon he loves.

 

The end

-/-

 

Thanks for reading my story. I’m am very happy that everyone seemed to enjoy it. I enjoyed reading everyone’s comments and using whatever constructive criticism I reticence to improve my work. Please leave your comments and feel free to read my other works as well. Also if you have not yet, please read Sugar, Yes Please as it is my goal to reach 10,000 hits and I am really close to achieving it. Thank you so much for your support as it is greatly appreciated and I hope you continue to read my other works in the future. :)


End file.
